totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Susana
Susana is the trainer of Susan Delcatty Overview Personality Susana is very caring towards the people around her and even the pokemon she owns. She is similar to Susan Delcatty's personality. So it could be assumed Susana raised her that way. Susana is normally a very quiet person and doesn't talk much. She has a childish nature. Biography Nothing much is stated about her childhood, however when she was 5, she was given a Skitty egg from a strange lady, though she was not old enough to own Pokemon at the time, she kept it hidden from her parents until it hatched into a shiny Skitty and she named her Susan, her parents did find out about her having the Skitty, but they allowed her Skitty to live with them since Susana was old enough to claim Skitty as her own Pokemon. She later evolved her into a Delcatty. When she got older she also dated a trainer named Banis for a while, but it didn't end that well. Later on in life, she had her shiny Delcatty signed up for Total Pokemon Humanized though her Delcatty has since went to live on her own she still has ownership of her and she still takes care of Susan when necessary. She also is currently dating Dave, another person Susana met during her travels. In the time-skip, she got the chance to sing for a competition but before she could start was kidnapped by Ryan Salamence, but was later freed by Dave and Blazikape. Susana is also a pokemon doctor and rescuer, When Susana was younger she found an injured young Chatot (the same one who married Roserence) and she took him in and raised him but after some time she released him back in the wild. She has many pokemon where she lives. Most of the pokemon she has were from the rescues she made. The main ones that are known are her Lucario and Togekiss as well as her Shiny Delcatty. She even once meet Typhlosion a friend of her Delcatty, after she saved Typhlosion after a hurricane hit were she lived. Susana took care of her for about a month until Typhlosion could go home. Susana at one point made a microchip like device she invented so she could become a pokemon, however her Delcatty was able to help her find a way to have a pokemon form, note that is was a regular colored delcatty, she only used it twice. However after Rosemis went missing Susana got into a horrible car accident and ended up in a coma for about 2 months. She eventually woke up from the coma after Rosemis' death and had to undergo a lot of therapy, after she got better she began to experience new powers, such as healing Pokemon through use of her hands though her pokemon form was lost. It was even claimed Rosemis appeared in her memories/dreams shortly before she awoke. After the events of the war, Susana and Dave had to relocate and rebuild their hospital and rescue place. They are still associated with helping the amazons. Susana also found a budew with mysterious colors similar to Rosemis. Though it lost the colors after it evolved. A couple years later Susana and Dave wanted to start a family and had tried to but due to Susana's accident and comatose it rendered her ability to have kids hopeless and she had a miscarriage. So they had ended up adopting a little girl from Japan and named her Luna, she has also gotten more pokemon living with her. Trivia * Banis was Lucas's father; the same Lucas that dated Susan * Dave is a play on David, a nickname for the creator * The hurricane mentioned is Hurricane Irene that hit in 2011. His girlfriend's state had some aftermath of the hurricane but mostly flooding * She died once but was brought back to live by Rosemis after she evolved * Susana became close with Rosemis after the events of TPR, despite the bad stuff that was happening to her at the time, she even had her in her rescue hospital after Roserence got shot * The Lucario and Togekiss were a reference to an old show his girlfriend did although it only lasted one episode, but it was started into a story on devianart, though it only has one chapter right now. It focused on the Lucario * Susana is only one of a few full blooded humans in the series, and one of only few humans to be allowed in amazon territory, also with healing those amazons if they get seriously injured * When the creator's last tpi season was airing she took her delcatty's place in the series while having her fur dyed red, she did reveal herself to the host later with Rosemis by her side. And left the game. * Most of the pokemon she owns are from rescues she done. Others are surrendered by trainers or in need of a better home. Most of the time the pokemon stay with her * Her rescue center is on an acre of land filled with different environments for all her pokemon; her center mostly functions as a hospital * She is a fully licensed pokemon doctor, though Dave assist with things involving surgeries/big projects. She also has license to house legendary and mythical pokemon. * She traveled around the regions as a trainer doing gym battles and contests, which is how she met Dave * Luna's name means "Moon", a relation to her Delcatty's moon powers * It's unknown how many pokemon live with her but it is likely in the 100's Category:Universe 1 Category:Female